Ranma/SLA Industries
by Madcat
Summary: Ranma crossover with SLA Industries
1. Chapter 1 Vistors from Afar

Previously: (Continuation of the Fanfic Crippled Body and Soul by Kevin D. Hammel and the Bet Master Gregg Sharp) Ranma has been paralyzed from the waist down by shampoo. This occurred after Akane knocked Ranma off the roof of the Tendo Dojo. Ranma's mother has just disowned him and Ranma currently believes that nobody cares for him. (Also occurs before Nabiki's present arrives.) Really you should read Crippled body and soul. I would like to take a moment to thank Kevin for allowing me to work in his world as he has done a lot of work in Crippled Body and Soul. All honor and praise to him.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't in any way or form own the rights to Ranma and his ilk. Nor do I own any of the rights to SLA Industries. (I believe HogsHead does). Suing me will only insure that you receive nothing but lawyer bills and headaches. For those who would like to know more about SLA please go to this site http://www.nightfall.co.uk/   
Also this for those who know the truth behind SLA (and I will not tell you) I am not using it for this FanFic. If people like this one I might try one based of the Truth.  
  
Chapter 1 Visitors from Afar  
  
In a darken room a single moot of light flashed briefly and than darkened. From this light stepped something that had never imprinted earth with its footprint. The entity stood just around 7 1/2 feet tall, encased in dark armor from toe to neck, had two arms, two legs, one head, two eyes, one mouth and ten fingers and toes. This was about all the features one could compare between the entity and a human. Unlike a human the entity had small golden scales over it entire body, a lizard like tale, solid platinum colored eyes, and a face that defied human imagination (lots of teeth). It was considered handsome by its kind, but not even a blind human mother could love that face on its child. The race that this creature belonged to is called the Shaktar and he was looking for someone to save his people and universe. (In that order too)   
  
The creature's complete attention was focused on the individual lying motionless on the hospital bed in front of it. The young man would never walk unaided in this world again, even if the young man survived the foreseeable future. Which from what this entity could see was not likely. Of course what he had planned for this youngling might kill him also, but he was willing to take that chance if the youngling was willing to also. The elders were very specific about the fact that the youngling come of his own free will. K'r'nth (Korinth) could not even promise the youngling that he would be permanently or totally cured of his cures or injuries. K'r'nth was here to make an offer and nothing more. And K'r'nth felt it was time to get on with it. So with motion of his clawed hand was joined but a pale tale human like entity.  
  
"Frost, it is time get on with it" K'r'nth growled in XXXX.  
  
The one refereed to as Frost simple looked at K'r'nth and than made a pushing motion with his hands. A ripple in the air is the only noticeable affect the movement had until it reached the Shaktar. Upon reaching the Shaktar his features melted and changed until he looked like brown haired medium height Asian in a nice suit. The Shaktar looked down at himself in a way that can only be described in one way. The way that a man whom has had a drink spilled on his brand new expensive silk suit. After a second of sighing to himself he looked back at Frost and motioned to the individual lying on the hospital bed.  
  
"Time to wake the youngling up." K'r'nth growled at Frost. "Be sure to cast the silence on the room. Wouldn't want to be disturbed now would we."  
  
Frost just gave the Shaktar a look that informed him that he was not stupid and that he new how to do his job. With little fanfare several ripples moved throughout the room ensuring that nothing said or done would be heard outside the room. The last ripple directed at the patient nudged him awake while restraining him to the bed.  
  
For Ranma waking up to the two gentlemen in his room was his worse nightmare. This was coupled with the fact that he no longer could move any of his muscles sent Ranma in to a panic. Who knew what the men wanted little what they wanted.  
  
It is best at this point to stop and point out exactly what Ranma was seeing. The individual closet to Ranma stood around 6 feet tall and was extremely well built Asian. The second could pass for a human if one was not to notice the lack of pupils, extreme pale skin color and black skintight metallic suit that seemed to have muscles on the outside. One could now understand why Ranma was close to panicking.   
  
"Ah, Good you are awake. We can begin." Spoke K'r'nth to Ranma in what could possibly pass for extremely accented Japanese.  
  
"W.W.Wh..What do you want" Ranma stuttered. While vainly trying to make any other muscle move other than the most dangerous one he possessed.  
  
"We want you." Was the reply that Ranma knew was coming but was praying to the kami that it would not be spoken.  
  
"You're not the father of one of my fiancés are you?" Ranma asked in with some trepidation.  
  
K'r'nth looked at Frost in some confusion as the later was laughing silently. "Must of missed something in the translation but did you just propose to me, youngling?"  
  
"HELL NO !!!!" Ranma yelled thinking for once his mouth would save him from another fiancé.   
  
"Good, it would not due for you to get the wrong idea."  
  
"So, you are not here to kidnap, kill, or maim me?" Ranma asked hopefully.  
  
"No, we are here to offer you a chance at a new life." Came the whispering reply from Frost. Which disturbed Ranma first because he had not noticed Frost and second because when Frost spoke small puffs of smoke emitted from his mouth as if he was in a cold room.  
  
"Tell me youngling, is there anybody here who would miss you? A lover, family or friends." K'r'nth asked him seriously.  
  
Ranma thought of all the people he had met in his short life. Akane hated him, a feeling he now returns with only a little sadness. Kasumi well she was in love with Tofu and completely devoted to her family. Mr. Tendo would probably no longer want him around, as he could not continue the martial arts school. Nabiki only seemed concerned with Nabiki. And last but not least, his own family already considered him dead.  
  
Sadly he shook his head no as his voice would no work.  
  
"I have come to offer you youngling a chance to make a difference. To once again to know honor and to embrace the way of the warrior."  
  
Ranma looked up at the man "I cannot walk! What kind of warrior can I be? What difference can I make when I cannot take care of myself."  
  
"In these realm. None. Where we can take you, youngling, several of those things can be changed for you. But only you can ultimately make the changes in your life and only you can give permission for us to take you. It is a great task that you are being called for. One for the life of me I do not know if you will ever be ready for."  
  
"Hey, I'm Ranma Saotome heir... " Ranma voice slowly faded out as that particular aspect of his existence had been removed from him.  
  
Frost steps forward a little bit of impatience marring his face. "You no longer have a name here, nobody cares for you and you have nothing to fall back on. We offer you the chance to walk again and to change the face of a whole realm. Really is this that hard for you to decide."  
  
"No, I guess it isn't. Fine I agree to go with you. Anything to gain a little bit of my life back."  
  
K'r'nth step forward, "Good, the youngling has agreed and we can be on our way." With that K'r'nth stooped down and picked Ranma in his arms as if he was a baby. "Frost, open the gate."  
  
Frost made no noise as the air started to ripple. The difference is that the ripples seemed to bounce of some unseen bearer in the middle of the room. This continued to build in intensity until a small tear formed just wide enough for K'r'nth to pass through. Without so much as a word K'r'nth jumped through the hole into the world beyond. Frost gave a small smirk, waved his hand to dispel all traces of their passage and step through the hole.  
  
It was some time later when the nurse finally got around to checking on Ranma. He was considered a low priority since had almost completely recovered from his surgery and was not able to get anywhere on his own.  
  
It took a couple of seconds for the nurse to notice that the patient was not in his bed and not on the floor. This sent the nurse on a frantic search of the immediate area. After several minutes of searching she did the one thing she really did not want to do. She called the problem into the head nurse and the doctor on call.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2 A New Home a New Purpose

Chapter 2 A New Home a New Purpose  
  
Porting as our three individuals just accomplished usually does not induce panic and screaming unless one ends up in a wall or in a pit of Carien. Unfortunately for Ranma several things did occur that would add a new circumstances to those above. First the trip was instantaneous and to go from a hospital room to a completely sterile research lab with lots of equipment that could have been purchased from the Marquis De Sade (on one of his bad days). Second, the person carrying you changes from a somewhat normal (if a little large) Asian male to a 7 and 1/2 foot lizard like man in heavy gray power armor. Of course none of the regular inhabitants to this lab were surprised that Ranma was screaming. Actually if he had not been screaming they would have been worried.   
  
"Now there really is no need for that at this moment." Passively spoke an ancient man in a lab coat. "K'r'nth you can put the young man on the table over there." Gesturing in the general direction of several of the more tame examination tables.  
  
K'r'nth, who by this time had repositioned Ranma to have a better grip on the struggling martial artist, moved over to the nearest table when the old man in the lab coat looked up sharply.  
  
"No! The one at the far end. Yes, that one. Really one would think that you could not read minds." Shout the old man but end mumbling the last part. "Remember to strap him in. Patients sometimes get so testy and squirmy when you try to explain things to them it is just best to start off with them strapped in."  
  
"What a second! Nobody said anything about being strapped in! Stop, who the hell are you and what happened to the guy who was carrying me!" Shouted Ranma as he struggled in vain banging his fist against K'r'nth scaly hide.  
  
"Stop that this instant! You will do nothing but hurt yourself, youngling!" K'r'nth tried to tell Ranma in his most reassuring tone. It wasn't very reassuring because K'r'nth could feel the bruises developing under his scales. "Damn, this little one is strong" he thought. Tired of wrestling with the squirming bottle of martial arts energy K'r'nth slammed Ranma back first onto the metal table knocking the breathe from him. Than before Ranma could recover he K'r'nth flipped him over and Ranma into the restraints.  
  
Ranma was now positioned on "the table". What makes this table interesting is not that it is an operating table no it was the fact that Ranma's head was strapped into a hole in the table and the table seemed to be postionable. As became apparent when the old man took out a remote and angled the table so that Ranma was standing up strait but still bound to the table.   
  
"Now that we are all comfortable we can get down to business. Yes?" Asked the old man to Ranma. The old man actually seemed to be waiting for a reply from Ranma rather than stating a rhetorical question.  
  
All Ranma could do was nod, as he was no scarred into a speechless stupor. The old man moved over to the table with a spring in his step that surprised Ranma. It was as if he was much younger than his body appeared.  
  
"So the terms of the contract have been explained in detail to you by my friends here?"   
  
Still all Ranma could do was shake his head, but this time in the negative.  
  
Sighing the old man looked at the Shaktar, as his race is called, and said "Why did you not explain everything to him?"  
  
"There was not the time nor am I a negotiator. The youngling agreed to help us in return for him being healed and several other of his problems being solved." K'r'nth replied as if bored. "And you know how talkative Frost is on a general basis."  
  
"I guess sometimes you just have to do things yourself if you want them done right." Sighed the old man. "Listen up Ranma because I am only going to go through this once. You are currently in your dimension. We have brought you here so that you can do what I am no longer able to do. You see my body is weak but the spirit is strong. So you are going to become my eyes, hands, ears and wrath. You are going to help me save this world and universe, even if it does not understand that it is dying. You are going to do this because I am going to give you several things that you want and that you need. The first is I am going to make it so that you can walk, run and fight better than you could in your old life. Secondly, I am going to provide you with the life and support that you will need to grow and prosper in this world. And lastly, I will make it so that you can control your curse. No, I cannot rid you of it completely but I can make it so that you can control it. You will find it beneficial in some of the work you will be doing. Also you will find that it rains more here on Mort, which is the planet that you are on, than just about anywhere else. All you have to do is help me from time to time to save the citizens of this world and many others. Understand that some of these missions will not be to your liking but they will always be necessary to saving millions of others. Do you agree?"  
  
"W.W.What happens if I do not agree?" Ranma was able to stutter out.  
  
"We will return you to your home dimension where you can live your life out as a crippled martial artist who cannot defend himself from his enemies and who has not a friend nor ally in the world."  
  
Ranma sat stunned as the old man voiced his greatest fear about his condition. His whole life he has been able to take care of himself, Genma being the dedicated and responsible father that he is, and now he cannot even get across the room to use the bathroom by himself. At this point Ranma felt the bottom of the barrel under his feet, as he knew that no one would miss him and that all that was left was to embrace his new life here.  
  
"What do I need to do to accept, do I sign or shake?"  
  
"There is no need for signatures or handshakes your word of honor is enough for me. As for now all you need to do is relax and put this mask on." With that the old man handed him a metal mask. On the outside it was a shiny crome while the inside had several was constructed of a white sterile plastic with several odd spherical pads and a gas mask on the inside. Several straps were attached to the edges to hold it to the users face and a single thick cable exited the bottom.  
  
"Ummm... what is this?"  
  
"That is going to teach you while I work. Rest assured it will do nothing but provide you with the information you would have received if you had been born here. It will not affect your personality in any way. It will also provide you with some basic background skills. Think of it as educational TV for the mind." This comment brought a chuckle from the Professor. "It will probably be the only time you find something educational on the TV here. But come now K'r'nth help him put it on so I can get started."  
  
"It fits like this youngling. Trust me you do not want to be awake when the Professor starts to work on you. Just remember to try to relax." With this said the large reptilian arranges the mask over Ranma's face and steps back. The doctor after checking the straps holding Ranma down proceeds over to a control panel and turns on the first switch. Ranma hears the sound of gas and is introduced to the sweet smell of anesthetic gas. Ranma vainly tries to stay wake but after several minutes passes out from the gas. After checking to ensure that Ranma is asleep he types in the commands on a keyboard to begin Ranma's education.   
  
"It is time for you to leave old friend." The Professor motions to a door on the other side of the room with his hand. "Note even you can see the procedure that is about to take place."  
  
"I shall await your call." And with that being said the large Shaktar left the room.  
  
  
  
  
A Small Glimpse of Home  
Nerima one week after Ranma's departure.  
  
It is truly amazing how a small thing as a few hours can make the difference in the grand scheme of things. On a galactic scale it is a single grain of sand on a beach. But for Nabiki Tendo the effect of that grain of sand was devastating. The currier company had just called to inform her that the recipient was not present to receive the package and that the hospital was unable top direct him to a new location. This sent her into a frenzy as she pulled every favor she could think of to find Ranma. The hospital had already contacted the police to notify them a patient had gone missing. But no clues could be located as to his whereabouts. None of Nabiki's contacts could locate a single trace of the missing ex-Satome.   
  
Damn.... Its not like he could just walk away from the hospital. He didn't even take any of his clothes or the hospital wheelchair. So how did he get out and where would he go. Nabiki paused a moment to think about this when she heard some commotion down stairs. Shaking her head she tried to think of anybody who would kidnap him.   
  
Shampoo is still in jail I checked. Kuno doesn't know that Ranma IS the pigtailed girl. That only leaves Ryouga. Though he didn't strike me as a person to kill someone in Ranma's condition. Nabiki pauses in her thinking as the noise down stairs almost sounds like her father celebrating. This would seem like an impossibility as he has barely stopped crying long enough to do anything. Nabiki got up and decided to investigate.  
  
On the way down stairs she noticed Kasumi leaving in a hurry. Damn it must be bad if Kasumi is that upset. But what could it be. What greeted her down in the living room could have made the seven samurai rise from their graves to reap vengeance on the two clans.  
  
Around the table sat the perpetrators of this great travesty. Mr. and Mrs. Saotome on one side with her father at his usual place. But the last two are what caught her attention. Next to Akane sat Ryouga in Ranma's place. Also intriguing was that the two of them were holding hands.  
  
Mr. Tendo jumped up and bear hugged his middle daughter spouting "Isn't it great Nabiki, Genma has just told us that Ryouga will be the heir to the school and Akane has accepted the engagement to him."  
  
"Yeah great.... " was all she could muster without cursing them for the honor less fools they were. Here they were celebrating when somewhere out there Ranma was trying to make a life for himself with nothing. It was all she could do to get out of there fast enough, but not before Akane grabbed her hand in the adjoining room.  
  
"Nabiki, I know this is sudden but I know that he loves me and he isn't some perverted freak."  
  
Biting back her sarcasm. "Yeah Akane I am so happy for you. Please tell Kasumi that I want to talk to her when she gets home."  
  



	3. Chapter 3 Return to the Beginning

Chapter 3 Return to the beginning  
  
On the dark street a folding of space was occurring that would have left Albert Einstein drooling. The very air and space within the middle of the street seemed to fold and bend as though Kamisama himself was doing origami. Within the center a ripple started to form slowly expanding outward to the edges of the folding. Than suddenly without warning a rip stretched down the center and opened inward as if falling into a hole. Within the hole two individuals could be seen moving toward the opening. One was obviously human though a little taller and broader than the average of the species. The other only had the characteristics of walking on two feet and having two arms in common with humans. The creature was to tall and broad to be human and the tail behind it would have given it away even to the most short sighted of foes. That is not to say the ivory colored scales that covered his body not the large horns and mandibles were any less obvious.  
  
When the two individuals reached the entrance to the hole they paused as if considering some great decision that could not be undone once decided. Just as the smaller of the two turned around to ask the second a question he was abruptly pushed through the opening with the second following sharply behind him. As the first individual passed through the fluid like membrane rippling over the holes edge a small but noticeable change occurred.   
  
Marks one could only attribute to maturing and aging eased a bit and the individual shrank a bit. The individual seemed to age back several years till he appeared to be about seventeen. Still several distinctive features remained on the young. Startling japenese blue eyes contrasted the deep red hair that was pulled back into a long ponytail. His facial features would be considered refined if not for the jagged scar that reached from above his left eye down to the corner of his mouth on the same side. He was clothed in a pair of black leather pants and black silk shirt. Over this he wore a black leather trench coat (think German WW2) with a red logo over the left breast of a horses head within a circle. Jet black combat tanker boots graced his feet and a large black GI duffel bag was draped over his back. His hands and neck was covered by a non reflective black material that seemed to display the muscle and skeleton structure of the individual. Under the clothing one could see the gun webbing holding several knives and two distinctively different guns. One was extremely modern looking while the other had a more archaic look as if it was a musket.  
  
As the second individual stepped through the membrane the change was much more noticeable. The individual shrank to the size of a tall human about 6 foot three inches and the shoulders shrank to accommodate the change in size. But this was not the most noticeable change as the individual lost all of the accents that would still have kept it from looking human. Gone where the horns, tail and scales. Gone where the mandibles and teeth that would have scared the creatures from the movie aliens and the eyes changed also. He now appeared to be a caucasian with closed cropped hair and iron blue grey eyes. He was clothed similar to the first individual but the clothes know hung loose on his frame. The second individual stepped into a near by alley to change into more fitting clothes that were pulled out of one the three large GI duffel bags he carried.  
  
"Jeez do you have to this now!" the smaller of the two quipped.  
  
"You try to walk around with a hole in your pants where your tail used to hang out of." The larger of the two rumbled. 'nd 's th't 'ny w'y t' t'lk t' y'r f'th'r R'nm'. (And is that any way to talk to your father Ranma.)  
  
A swift kick toward the head was blocked as an annoyed young man spat. "I told you that when we came back that you would have to speak Japanese not Korelian. How do you expect anybody to understand you when you don't speak their language let alone one that doesn't pronounce vowels, Korinth!" More would have been forth coming if a hand didn't sneak path the youth's defenses to strike him on the back of his head.  
  
"Enough, we need to find a place to stay tonight and tomorrow to find a more permanent home base for us. It is going to take a lot of work for us to assimilate into this culture."  
  
"Alright, alright, I there should be a hotel about a click up the road on the right. Are you sure that Ship got everything setup for us? And how hard can it be to get used to living back here?"   
  
"Yes, to your first question. Ship is if nothing exacting in every detail. As to your second question, well you just spent ten years living and fighting in a world that makes all the violence in this world seem tame. How many sociopaths and psychopaths do you think are at the old place as compared to here? It has gotten better since the professor took over but still this place should be a little bit calmer." Replied Korinth as he picked up his bag and motioned to his companion to remove his armament as they headed down the empty street.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't say that. It only means our lives will get worse." With that being said the two did not speak until they reached the hotel and than only to register with the manager. Only when they reached their room did the two begin to converse again.  
  
"Why do I detect a lack of excitement upon returning home, Ranma?"  
  
"Is this really home? I mean I have spent the last 10 years fighting and living in another realm against creatures and people who I hope never find this place. Only to leave it behind so that I can come back to a place where the only person who might miss me I don't know."  
  
"Well when you put it that way I guess it does take a little of the fun out of it. But, look at it this way only six months have passed since you left in this realm. I myself am looking forward to setting up shop, going to school and living in a realm where I do not have to worry about serial killers, carien and insane ebons running around loose using biological ebb enhanced psychotropic weapons on me. With the new identities and funds Ship has setup for us we should not have a problem setting up as a new tech firm."  
  
"You did look at the age Ship setup for you didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I believe he aged me one year older than you. Why is that going to be a problem?"  
  
"Well it means that you will have to attend and finish high school and college."  
  
"What do you mean? I already have finished school on Meny and been tutored by the Professor as have you.."  
  
"Well school here is different than on Meny. First they do not teach weapon tech, small/large arms, and forensic science in high school. Secondly, much of what the Professor taught us about the technology we will be introducing will be way above the average PHD in physics and engineering. So we will have to procure some credentials before we start to release the tech on this world."  
  
"Well we will just have to work with this setback. We have enough funds to pay for it and we can always apply for patents and live off that money until we finish school. Of course we can always fall back on our martial skills and hunt down bounties. It would be like old times except for the total complete insanity that seems to follow us." (Note: Does anybody know if Bounty Hunting is allowed in Japan?) Pausing as to consider his next words Korinth finally spoke "All of this can wait until tomorrow. Right now we need to sleep. Tomorrow will be difficult enough without being exhausted."  
  
With nothing more being said between the two they climbed into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Unbeknownst to the two black suits seemed to emerge from their skins slowly covering their bodies. Neither one noticed as they slept throughout the night and into the morning. Waking for the two was something of an unnerving experience as both of them were sure that they had not activated their suits when they went to sleep. After several minutes of staring at each other Korinth got out of bed and went into the bathroom only to come out shortly.  
  
"Ranma, what the hell is wrong with the bathroom? There is no shower."  
  
"Oh, yah it is a little different here than back home. You first rinse of with cold water, than lather up and than rinse and than soak in the big tub." Ranma explained to his extremely confused companion.  
  
"I don't understand. Why would I wish to splash cold water over my body so early in the morning when it has nothing to do with training? I mean this body is not exactly setup to setup to live in arctic climate so why rinse my self with cold water?"  
  
"Remember that conversation we had when I first arrived on Mort about it just is they way things are done and to get over it. Same thing, so just hurry so that we can find some place to settle in. I don't want to stay in this hotel forever." With only so much grumbling as to appear unhappy with the arrangements but not enough to seem childish Ranma's companion entered the bathroom closing the door forcefully. Ranma only sighed, as this was only the beginning of things Korinth would have to accept as being different. Flicking on the television Ranma turned it to a news channel to reacquaint himself with his new home. [I'm going to have to remember how to act, not that Pop was much help in this regard, if we are going to pass of as two Japanese students returning from studding aboard. Damn, I can't even remember who was the Prime Minister before I left. I am going to have to really study up on history, not that I knew it before, or this is not going to work.]  
  
Stepping out of bathroom Korinth shrugged into a black silk shirt "Get dressed we need to find a realtor. We also need to register with a school and have time to practice. So stop moping and get going."  
  
Notice: I am not MadCat who posted this fan fic for me on fanfiction.net. If you have any questions please or comments please send them to Nightfall02_2000@yahoo.com. Or you contact MadCat on his address posted on Fanfiction.net. Also I am looking for a name for this fic.  
  



End file.
